In the related art, as a technical literature relating to an autonomous driving device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-168369 is known. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-168369, a technology for restoring a driving control to an autonomous driving control when a driver releases a hand from a steering wheel after a driver's intervention operation (override operation) during the autonomous driving control.